Good Luck ANT Farm
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: After getting lost in the city of Denver, Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher run into the Duncan's. In the household things take a nasty turn when everyone awakes Christmas Morning with hardly any memory of what happened the night before. Can they all solve the mystery of what happened before Amy and Bob get home? Based off of Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas...
1. Prologue

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new crossover! Anyway I got this idea after watching Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas did anyone see that!? Anyway this story should be intresting. So please ENJOY chapter one! I own nothing from either shows! A.N.T Farm is set in season two and Good Luck Charlie is set after Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas. So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Pin Point Location, San Fransisco California, A.N.T Farm, 95 Hours Till Christmas Morning...  
**

"Listen up ants!" Skidmore exclaimed as she walked into the A.N.T Farm on a Tuesday morning. "I have some good news for all of you!" She added.

"Is it that Tid finally decided to get a new girlfriend?" Fletcher asked with interest as Chyna and Olive laughed.

"NO!" Skidmore exclaimed with a mean look towards Fletcher. "Your all going on a trip and this is worth sixty percent of your grade!" Skidmore stated.

"Cool!" Chyna stated with excitement as she jumped for joy.

"When is this trip?" Olive asked with wonder.

"It's in one day and you will be gone for a week!" Skidmore explained as Chyna stopped jumping and everyone looked at her.

"That's over Christmas!" Fletcher stated with a frown as everyone nodded.

"So?" Skidmore asked as Chyna rolled her eyes.

"Principle Skidmore it's Christmas, there's no way our families are going to let us go!" Chyna said as Skidmore laughed.

"Well your wrong about that one, I've already called all your parents and explained everything." Skidmore explained with a smile.

"And there okay with it!?" Olive asked as Skidmore nodded.

"Well this sucks." Fletcher said as he crossed his arms.

"For once I agree with him!" Olive said as Chyna laughed.

"Yeah!" Fletcher exclaimed as he stopped and looked at Olive. "Wait, what!?" Fletcher questioned with confusion.

"Look I'm sorry this was the only to be able to afford this trip." Skidmore said as everyone groaned.

"What is this trip even for?" Chyna asked with wonder.

"Education, your going to Denver to see one of their high tech facilities." Skidmore explained with a smile.

"Really!?" Fletcher asked as Skidmore nodded.

"Yup and you all leave tomorrow morning!" Skidmore said as everyone cheered, this was going to be fun.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado, Duncan Household, 94 Hours Until Till Christmas Morning...**

"No, no, no, Gabe honey your placing the ordainment in the wrong place!" Amy Duncan exclaimed as she pointed to the right place.

"Mom it doesn't have to be perfect!" Gabe exclaimed with a whine as his mother laughed.

"Yes it does, besides it's Christmas, it needs to look nice!" Amy said with a smile.

"Okay Toby, it's time for you too put the star on the tree!" Bob added as everyone gathered around the tree together.

"Oh let me get my camera real quick!" Teddy stated as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ugh, dose she have to video tape everything!?" PJ questioned as Gabe nodded and the two laughed.

"...Well Charlie were about to allow Toby to put the star on the tree, let's look." Teddy said into the camera as she turned it to the family.

"Here we go!" Bob exclaimed as he lifted Toby into the air and helped the little one put the star on.

"Yeah!" The family cheered as they began to clap.

"Well it looks like Toby has quiet a few years to put the star on the tree so wish him some..." Teddy began as Gabe came into the shoot and cut her off.

"Good luck Charlie!" Gabe said as Teddy nodded and smiled into the camera.

"What he said..." Teddy said as she placed her hand onto the screen and turned off the camera.

"Now kids I want you all to watch Charlie and Toby because your father and I have to go on a business trip." Amy explained with a smile.

"Of course we will mom." Teddy said with a smile as well as she sat down on the couch.

"I won't." Gabe called from the couch as Amy sent him a look. "Sure I'll keep an eye on them!" Gabe exclaimed fastly after the look.

"Good, we'll be back before Christmas Eve day comes okay." Amy explained.

"And we expect everything to be in order!" Bob said with a look towards Gabe. "Understood?" Bob asked as Gabe nodded.

"Why do you both have to go if you both have different jobs?" PJ wondered as they all hugged one another.

"Because your mother's job is having some Christmas party so yeah..." Bob explained.

"Goodbye kids, we'll be back in time for Christmas Eve and Teddy your in charge!" Amy yelled as she and Bob closed the door behind them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	2. Arriving In Denver

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow this story wasn't even published for five minuets and already I got reviews! Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews and because of them I'm updating again! Now this chapter is mainly focused on A.N.T Farm and them arriving in Denver. This may seemed rushed to you guys but I promised it's NOT rushed! This is how I planned for it too be written. I didn't want to take forever with them getting to Denver like most my stories. Anyway as normal I own nothing from either shows so please ENJOY chapter two! :)**

**Also this chapter is told in Chyna's pov and third person of Chyna's pov. It goes on and off! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Arriving In Denver

**Pin Point Location, San Fransisco Fransisco, A.N.T Farm, 87 Hours Till Christmas Morning...**

Chyna Parks stood in the middle of the A.N.T Farm on Wensday morning with two bags in front of her. Everyone in the A.N.T Farm was here already to leave for Denver and they were waiting for Skidmore. Chyna had two bags because one had clothes, and the other had important items she needed.

Not only was she excited but she was happy that she got to spend Christmas with her two best friends. However she was only sad that she wouldn't be with her parents or Cameron till after. Her thoughts were interrupted when Olive came over to her jumping for joy.

"OMG! I'm so excited! I've never been outside of California!" Olive squealed as Chyna laughed.

"Yeah and it's a good thing too." Fletcher said with a laugh as Olive looked at him.

"SHUT IT FLETCHER!" Olive yelled as Fletcher fell backwards onto the couch making Chyna laugh at the two friends.

"I know I'm excited I wonder what Denver will look like!?" Chyna squealed with happiness.

"Who knows!" Olive said with a smile as the friends began to jump once more

As they jumped no one noticed Skidmore walking into the room. She was dressed in a winter coat and sweat pants. Almost everyone that was going on the trip to Denver were dressed in warm clothes. Chyna had read a head about Denver on the news and saw they had a blizzard coming.

When Skidmore called out names everyone said they were hear and after attendance they all grabbed their bags and began to head out to the bus. It took them a while to load all their things onto the bus and once everyone made sure their stuff was loaded on they all climbed onto the bus.

This was so exciting for everyone and even Chyna was so happy that she had no idea what to do with all her energy. The bus ride wasn't so bad, a lot of people slept on the way to the air port because it was still six o' clock in the morning. But really it wasn't that long to the air port.

"Okay class when we get on the plan I expect all of you to be on your best behavior!" Skidmore yelled once they all had their items from the bus.

"You mean act like you act? Old and mean?" Fletcher questioned as Chyna and Olive laughed.

"NO!" Skidmore stated as she sent Fletcher another look. "I mean how you normally do in school." Skidmore explained with hope.

"LAST MINUET CALLS FOR FLIGHT B-15 TO DENVER! LAST MINUET CALLS FOR DENVER!" A voice shouted over the pa system.

"Everyone run! We need to make this flight!" Skidmore yelled as Chyna and Olive looked at one another.

Chyna was shocked to say the least that Skidmore commanded them to all run like maniacs through the air port. But in all understanding Chyna knew that they couldn't miss their flight and when they arrived to their door, they all threw their tickets to the lady who worked there.

When they all made it inside the air port they all got seated and Chyna was between Fletcher and Olive as normal. The three friends were behind Angus, Violet, and some other random kid they didn't really know. Once more Skidmore called names and everyone was there.

Eventually the plane began to move and awkward silence came over Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher as they all flew through the air. Olive was listening to music from her Ipod and Fletcher was drawing a picture on his sketch pad.

"Hey Fletch, what are you drawing?" Chyna wondered as Fletcher looked up at her.

"I don't know, some girl that came into my mind." Fletcher said as he held up the sketch.

The sketch was really good, it was of a teenaged girl with long curly hair off to the side. She was smiling in the picture and she was holding what looked like to be a video camera. Honestly the picture was breath taking and Chyna loved it herself.

"It's really good." Chyna said with a smile.

"Thanks." Fletcher said as he put the sketch pad on his lap and continued to sketch.

"Why are you drawing a picture of some random chick?" Olive wonder as she noticed the picture herself. "Is it Chyna again!?" Olive asked suddenly.

"No!" Fletcher said as Olive rolled her eyes.

"Come on Olive, does that even look like me!?" Chyna asked as she grabbed the notebook from Fletcher and held it up to her face.

"No besides I don't think the boy looks anything like Cameron either." Olive said as Chyna sent her a confused look.

"Hu?" Chyna asked as she looked at the picture once more.

Indeed there half of a teenaged boy next to the girl. The boy look a lot like the girl and they were both smiling into the camera. Chyna had no idea why Fletcher was drawing these pictures but decided to say nothing about it. Instead she handed his note book back to him.

The flight ride was defiantly longer then the bus ride only because it took them a few more hours to arrive in Denver. By the time they were off the plane and they all had their luggage it was now elven twenty nine and it was almost lunch time. Skidmore once more called all there names.

All Chyna knew was that she was ready for the trip to start...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Meetings In the Middle

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all of your reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway as normal I own nothing from both shows and you guys will LOVE this chapter! So please ENJOY chapter three! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Meetings In the Middle

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 82 Hours Till Christmas Morning...**

"Come on please!?" Teddy begged as Gabe sent her a look. "You know I can't go by myself and we need to watch Charlie and Toby!" Teddy explained.

"Fine!" Gabe said as he broke into his sister's pout. "But your paying for car poll." Gabe said as Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I was going to anyway!" Teddy said with a frown.

"I don't see why PJ won't watch them?" Gabe asked with a frown.

"Because PJ is coming with us to the mall and Charlie wants to see Santa." Teddy said as she grabbed her purse. "PJ you ready!?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes I'm coming!" PJ stated as he came out of the kitchen with Toby in his hands and Charlie next to him.

"What took you so long?" Teddy asked with wonder.

"I had to change Toby's dipper, so mall here we come!" PJ exclaimed with a smile as they all walked out of the house, Teddy locked the door.

"Great now let's get in ED and go." Teddy said as PJ climbed in the passenger side, while Gabe sat in the middle of Charlie and Toby in the back.

"I still can't believe you named your car ED." Gabe said with a laugh.

"That's just silly." Charlie said from the back seat making everyone laugh.

"Come on start!" Teddy said as she turned the car on and it stalled. "It's not working!" Teddy said as she kept trying to turn it on.

"Must be a dead battery." PJ said with a frown. "Oh well we'll take the bus!" PJ stated as he got out of the car and grabbed Toby.

"Guys we can't take the bus with a baby and a three year old!" Teddy stated as she got out of her car.

"It's either the bus, or we don't go at all." Gabe said as PJ nodded in agreement.

"Teddy when can I see Santa!?" Charlie questioned as he tugged on Teddy's pant leg.

"Fine bus it is..." Teddy said as she picked up Charlie and all of them began to walk to the bus stop.

"Come on stupid bus!" PJ said with impatient. "When will you come!?" PJ questioned.

"PJ we've only been standing here for five minuets." Teddy said with a look.

"Hey this is not his fault this is yours!" Gabe said as he pointed to Teddy.

"Me!?" Teddy questioned.

"If your dumb car would just work we won't have to take the bus!" Gabe stated with a frown.

"Oh shut up!" Teddy said with a look.

"BUS!" Charlie yelled as it pulled up to the stop they all climbed onto the bus.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado, Denver Bus, Chyna and Friends, 81 Hours Till Christmas Morning... **

"...And then we'll see the educational sight you kids are to see." Skidmore said with a look. "Then we head to the hotel." Skidmore added.

"This is dumb does she have to explain everything were doing!?" Fletcher questioned with wonder.

"Yes she does it helps us know what's going on for the day, duh!" Olive said with a laugh, as the bus skidded to a stop.

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked with confusion.

"The bus is letting people on." Chyna explained as she pointed to a group of five kids getting on the bus.

"Okay well when we arrive to our first stop we are sooo getting pictures!" Olive stated with a smile as Chyna laughed.

"I know!" Chyna said with a smile as well.

"Ugh you guys are going to force me to take pictures aren't you!?" Fletcher questioned with a whine.

"Yes!" Olive and Chyna exclaimed with a smile as the bus came to a sudden stop, when it did Chyna was tossed to the side.

"Hey watch it!" A voice called as Chyna moved back a bit.

"Sorry!" Chyna exclaimed as Fletcher laughed. "I am so sorry I was not expecting that to happen!" Chyna added with a worried look.

"It's okay it happens." The voice said as Chyna looked up and saw a blonde girl sitting next to her.

"Thanks and I'm really sorry." Chyna said again as Olive rolled her eyes.

"She get's it, your sorry, can we move on!?" Olive questioned as the blonde girl gave Chyna a questioned look.

"I'm sorry for my friend, she's...well she's Olive." Chyna said as the blonde girl nodded in understanding.

"Oh well nice to meet you guys I'm Teddy." Teddy said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"I'm Chyna." Chyna said with a smile as well as she shook hands with Teddy.

"Your not from Denver are you?" A boy with black hair next to Teddy suddenly asked as he looked at Chyna.

"No, were not, were from California." Chyna said with a smile.

"L.A.M.E!" the boy with black hair said as Chyna sent him a look.

"Gabe be nice!" Teddy said as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Oh so um, you know him?" Fletcher asked with interest.

"Yes and um, like I said I'm Teddy, and this my brothers Gabe, PJ, and Toby, and our little sister Charlie." Teddy said with a smile.

"Aw Charlie's so cute!" Chyna said with a smile. "Well I'm Chyna and these are my friends Fletcher and Olive." Chyna introduced.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Coloradan Denver Bus, Duncan Family, 80 Hours Till Christmas Morning...**

"This, bus is going to move again right?" Chyna questioned as Teddy nodded.

"Yes, in fact, it is already moving." Teddy said as Chyna nodded with excitement.

"Teddy I'm hungry!" Gabe whined as Teddy rolled her eyes and sent him a look.

"When are you not hungry!?" Teddy questioned as Gabe crossed his arms. "Well get food when we get to the mall!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hey Chyna they sound like you and Cameron!" Fletcher stated as Teddy sent them a questioned look.

"Who!?" PJ wondered as he made a confused face.

"Oh Cameron is my brother." Chyna said with a smile. "And we argue like you guys all the time!" Chyna explained with a laugh.

"Yeah and...wait did you say your names were Teddy and PJ?" Fletcher questioned as the two siblings nodded, Chyna sent him a look.

"Stay with us Fletcher!" Olive stated as she playfully smacked him on the arm, the bus stopped again.

"Anyway why did you want to know what their names were?" Gabe asked as he sent Fletcher a weird and creeped out look.

"Because on the bus ride to the air port I had a dream about meeting two kids named Teddy and PJ." Fletcher explained with a smile.

"That's just weird." Charlie said as Chyna and Olive laughed.

"Remember that picture I was drawing on the plan!?" Fletcher asked as Chyna and Olive nodded. "It was them!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Wait..so you drew a picture of us!?" PJ questioned with wonder and fright.

"Yes I did and I finished it!" Fletcher stated with a smile as he grabbed his note book from his bag and flipped open the page.

"Now it makes sense!" Olive said as Chyna gave her a look.

"It makes no sense!" Chyna said as Olive rolled her eyes.

"Wow the picture looks just like us!" PJ stated with a smile.

"This is really uncanny...and kind of creepy." Teddy said as Gabe nodded in agreement.

"I like it!" Charlie said as everyone awed.

"Um Chyna, Fletcher, we have a problem!" Olive said as the bus began to move again.

"Yes Olive?" Chyna and Fletcher asked as they looked at their friend.

"Um, everyone is gone!" Olive said as Chyna sent her a look. "Look around! We missed our stop!" Olive yelled in fright.

"That's not good." Teddy said as she watched Chyna looked around.

"Aw man!" Chyna cried out, indeed, they were the only one from the class left on the bus...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Guess nothing good happens when you talk to strangers lol :) But they all meet! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	4. Solving the Stranded Problem

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from either shows and please ENJOY chapter four! Were getting closer to Christmas Morning! So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Solving the Stranded Problem

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Somewhere in Denver, Chyna and Friends, 78 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Where are they!?" Chyna wondered out loud with fear and inpatients.

"This is where were suppose to be at right?" Olive wondered as Chyna nodded.

"Yes, Skidmore said we were going to the Station Sensation." Chyna explained as she looked around. "But I don't see anyone!" Chyna exclaimed.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions...or help." Fletcher said as Chyna smiled.

"Good plan!" Chyna said as she looked around.

"Hey there's an officer!" Olive said as she pointed a head of them, they all began to walk to officer.

"Excuse us!" Chyna said polity as they walked up to him.

"Can I help you kids?" The officer asked with wonder as he looked at all three of them.

"Yes um well we were wondering if you happened to know if there was a class tour here at the Station Sensation?" Chyna asked with hope.

"No, there was no tour, and this is not the Station Sensation." The officer said as Chyna, Oliver, and Fletcher gave him a look.

"What!?" Fletcher asked with shock. "Then where are we?" Fletcher asked with fright.

"Your in the middle of downtown Denver, the Station Sensation is on the other side of the state." The officer explained with a worried look.

"Oh well um thanks." Chyna said as the officer nodded.

"You sure you kids don't need help?" The officer asked as Chyna shook her head. "Merry Christmas then!" The officer called as he walked away.

"What do we do now!?" Olive panicked as she looked at Chyna.

"I don't know Fletcher has the map and he was the one who lead us here!" Chyna explained as she and Olive looked at the map with Fletcher.

"Now is this Tisdale or Song? You tell me!?" Fetcher questioned as he pointed to the map.

"Fletcher the map is upside down!" Olive said as Fletcher frowned. "You've had it upside down this whole time!" Olive exclaimed with a sigh.

"Oh...that makes more sense!" Fletcher said as he and Olive tuned the map around.

"Do you even know how to read a map Fletch?" Chyna wondered as Fletcher shook his head.

"Nope, this thing looks like the human system." Fletcher said as Chyna sighed and took the map from his hands.

"Great what are we going to do!? Were on the edge of Denver!" Olive cried as Chyna instantly though of something.

"Wait! I got it!" Chyna said as she reached into her purse she had with her.

"What?" Fletcher and Olive wondered as they looked at Chyna.

"Remember the girl on the bus, Teddy?" Chyna asked as the two friends nodded. "Well she gave me their number in case we got lost!" Chyna said.

"Call her!" Olive exclaimed with a smile as Chyna nodded and pulled out her cell phone, she dialed the number on the paper slip she had.

"Hello?" Chyna said into the phone. "This is Chyna, who is this!?" Chyna wondered as Olive and Fletcher watched with wonder.

"I beat you it's Teddy." Fletcher said as Olive rolled her eyes.

"Oh please it's so PJ!" Olive said as they looked at one another.

"...Charlie, hey um is your brother or sister home by any chance!?" Chyna questioned as Fletcher and Olive frowned, they were both wrong.

"We were wrong." Fletcher said as Olive nodded, Chyna sent them a confused look...

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 72 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Just make sure the place is straighten up!" Teddy said to PJ and Gabe as she began to clean up.

"I can't believe you invited the strangers we meet on the bus to stay with us!" Gabe stated with annoyance.

"Well I'm glad she did." PJ said with a smile as he began to help Teddy clean up the living room.

"Why?" Gabe wondered as he sat down on the stairs.

"Because when we were stranded in New York last year we meet Jessie and her kids and they let us stay." Teddy explained with a smile.

"Wait you stayed with a girl your age who had kids!?" Gabe wondered in shock.

"No! She was a nanny and she welcomed us, and honestly that taught me that you shouldn't strand people on Christmas." Teddy said once more.

"But really your letting twelve year olds stay with us!?" Gabe questioned once more.

"Yes and if anything their thirteen!" Teddy stated as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just stop arguing about this and help us!" PJ said with annoyance. "Let's just hope nothing happens like last time." PJ said with a laugh.

"Yeah I still barley remember last year's Christmas." Teddy explained with a laugh. "I would like to remember this one!" Teddy added.

"I know! And sis this time no reindeer napping k!" PJ said as Teddy laughed and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Wait what!?" Gabe asked as PJ and Teddy looked at one another.

"Oh last time Teddy helped Zuri kidnap a reindeer." PJ said as Gabe laughed.

"One time I'm not with you guys Teddy actually dose something bad!" Gabe said with a frown. "This is so unfair!" Gabe cried out as the door bell rung.

"There here!" Teddy said as she walked over to the front door and dusted herself off, she smiled, and pulled the door open. "Hello guys!" Teddy said.

"Hi Teddy!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile. "Thanks so much for letting us stay for the night." Chyna said with a smile.

"No problem! Come on in!" Teddy said with a smile.

"Wow I love your house! It's so colorful and fun!" Fletcher said with a smile as well.

"Thanks." Teddy said as Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher walked into the house, this was going to be intresting...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	5. Trying To Help

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from either shows and please ENJOY chapter five! Things are soon going to get intresting...I own nothing! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Trying To Help

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, Duncan Family and Chyna Company, 67 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Are you sure?" Gabe asked as Chyna nodded.

"I'm pretty sure, at least that's what Olive told me." Chyna said as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Well then she's wrong because it's crakin!" Gabe stated as Chyna groaned and crossed her arms.

"No it's cracking!" Chyna said with annoyance.

"Crakin!" Gabe exclaimed as he walked over and sat down on the living room couch.

"Cracking!" Chyna said as she groaned.

"If neither one of you don't shut up I'm about to crack something alright!" Teddy exclaimed as she closed a binder shut.

"Sorry." Gabe and Chyna said as they went quiet.

"Yeah you guys have been at it for hours, what even started this conversation?" PJ wondered as he looked at Gabe and Teddy.

"I think it was Fletcher who started it." Chyna said as PJ nodded in understatement.

"What!?" Fletcher exclaimed from the kitchen window. "Don't bring me into this!" Fletcher stated with a look.

"Look it doesn't matter what started it, you guys just need to shut up!" Teddy said with a frown.

"Wow your even worse then Lexi." Olive said as Chyna sent her a look. "What? She is!" Olive said as Chyna shook her head.

"No she's way nicer then Lexi that's for sure." Chyna said as Olive thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Fletcher said as Olive rolled her eyes.

"Gosh sis, what's got you in a mood?" PJ asked as Teddy sighed.

"Mom and dad are away from Christmas and I'm in charge of Christmas!" Teddy stated with annoyance.

"Well maybe we can help!" Chyna said as Teddy looked up and smiled at her.

"Really!? You'd help!?" Teddy wondered with happiness.

"Yeah why not? I mean it's the least we can do since your helping us." Chyna said as Olive nodded and smiled.

"Besides it's a chance I'll get too see Fletcher in a Santa fat suite!" Olive said as Teddy laughed.

"Wow!" Gabe said as he laughed as well. "I thought you and Fletcher were friends?" Gabe asked as Olive nodded.

"Oh we are! We just like to make fun of one another." Olive said as PJ sent her a confused look.

"Why?" Charlie asked as she looked up from her coloring books.

"It's our thing." Olive said as Chyna smiled.

"Hey PJ." Teddy whispered as she leaned towards her brother so no one else could hear them.

"Yeah Teddy?" PJ wondered as he looked at her.

"I beat you ten bucks Olive and Fletcher will get together by Christmas." Teddy said as PJ smiled.

"Oh your on!" PJ said as he and Teddy shook hands.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" Fletcher asked as Teddy leaned away from PJ.

"Um nothing! Just how were gonna help you guys at the moment." Teddy said as she grabbed her laptop.

"Once again thank you guys so much and thanks for letting us stay!" Chyna said with a smile as Teddy smiled back.

"No problem! Your making us remember last years Christmas, well me and PJ anyway." Teddy said as she logged on to her computer.

"What do you mean?" Olive asked with interest.

"Well last year we went to NYC so I could go on a collage tour but I never made it and we got stranded in New York." Teddy explained with a smile.

"That sucks." Fletcher said as he walked into the living room and joined everyone. "I hope you found somewhere to stay." Fletcher said with hope.

"Oh we did, Teddy meet this girl named Jessie and the family she is a nanny for let us stay." PJ explained as well as Gabe looked at them.

"And yet you still stole a reindeer without me!" Gabe stated as Teddy, PJ, Charlie, Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher gave him odd looks.

"Whatever so do you guys know the name of the hotel your staying in?" Teddy asked as she brought the internet up.

"Yes it's called Hotel Blah, Shu, Blah, Shu, Blah, Ble, Blah!" Olive said as everyone looked at her. "What!? That really is the name of the hotel." She said.

"Weird name." Chyna said as everyone nodded.

"Not as weird as Shablab Dingdong." Fletcher said with a laugh as everyone looked at him this time. "Really? No one wants to laugh at that?" He asked.

"Ah here we go!" Teddy said as she typed the name into google. "Weird it is a real hotel." Teddy said as she laughed.

"Well what d we do now?" PJ questioned as Teddy smiled.

"Well I'm gonna call them and ask for Webster school, and we'll go from there..." Teddy explained as she grabbed the house phone, she began to dial.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Lol weird names lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	6. Bakfire Plan

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZIN! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from either shows and this chapter is kind of short but that's because I didn't have much planned for this one. So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Backfire Plan

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Hotel Blah Shu Blah Shu Blah Ble Blah, 65 Hours Till Christmas Morning...**

"So they said there was a group from Webster here at the hotel and they went out and they will be back." Teddy said as they walked into the hotel.

"Cool! So now all we have to do is wait here!" Chyna said with a smile.

"I'm confused is this hotel a blah or a shu?" Fletcher questioned with confusion as everyone sent him a look.

"Santa!" Charlie exclaimed with excitement as she pointed to a Santa sitting on a chair in the middle of the lobby.

"Weird, does she have to see Santa again!?" PJ questioned with an annoyed look on his face.

"No, she already saw Santa." Teddy explained with a smile.

"Good because we need to find Skidmore and our class." Olive said as Chyna nodded in agreement.

"Guys why don't we ask the front desk what floor everyone is staying on?" Chyna wondered as she pointed to the front desk.

"Why would we do that?" Fletcher wondered as Chyna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because then we can meet them all up on the floor instead of waiting here." Gabe said with sarcasm.

"Thank you Gabe!" Chyna said as Gabe nodded and they all began to walk to the front desk.

"Someone ring the bell so they know where here." Teddy said as they arrived to the desk.

"I will!" Fletcher said with excitement as he hit the bell. When he hit the bell no one came, he hit again and smiled, he began to hit the bell repeatly.

"You know I heard you the first ten dings?" A man in a suite asked as he appeared from behind the counter.

"Sorry." Fletcher said as he and Olive laughed.

"Can I help you kids?" The guy asked as Fletcher looked at the name tag.

"Yes um Teddy called an hour ago and said a school named Webster was staying here." Chyna explained with a smile.

"Yes that is true, they are staying here." The guy explained with a annoyed look.

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us what floor there staying on um...Diariea?" Fletcher asked as the man sent him a death glare.

"Firstly it's Daria, and secondly I am not allowed to tell you unless you go to the school." Daria said as everyone groaned.

"But these kids do go to the school!" Teddy said with a frown.

"Really? Because a nice women named Skidmore gave me a list of names, so tell me what your names are please?" Daria asked with a smile.

"Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, and Fletcher Quimby." Chyna explained as Daria looked at a sheet of paper.

"Sorry your names aren't on here." Daria said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"What!?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"But we go to the school!" Olive stated with a frown as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Well your names aren't on the attendance list so I can't tell you sorry." Daria explained as Fletcher frowned.

"But you need to tell us! Otherwise we'll be stranded in Denver!" Fletcher exclaimed as Daria looked at him.

"Look kid it's Christmas and I'm busy I don't have time for three lost children, so if you excuse me I need to help this man." Daria said as he began to walk out from behind the desk to a man nearby.

"Where's your Christmas spirit! You should help these kids!" Teddy called as she moved forward but PJ stopped her.

"Sis it's not worth it." PJ said as Gabe sent his brother a look.

"Are kidding!? This is worth it! Anything to help out Chyna!" Gabe called as everyone looked at him. "...And those two." Gabe added with a look.

"Come back here old man and tell us where there staying!" Fletcher shouted as he ran forward, everyone looked at him in shock...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Lol didn't expect Fletcher to act like that hu? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Caught In Trouble

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from either shows and let's just say this chapter is a little intresting. So please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Caught In Trouble

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Hotel Blah Shu Blah Shu Blah Ble Blah Jail, 60 Hours Til Christmas Morning...  
**

"I can't believe this! Thanks to you were stuck here!" Chyna exclaimed with annoyance as everyone groaned.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to know where our school was staying, I really don't feel like being left behind in Denver!" Fletcher exclaimed with a frown.

"Yeah and because of that look where it ended you! A jail in a hotel!" Teddy explained as Fletcher sent her a look.

"You don't think I know that!" Fletcher said as everyone groaned.

"This is odd...and weird." Olive said as PJ sent her a questioned look.

"Why?" PJ wondered as Olive grinned.

"I always knew Fletcher was going to end up behind bars and here's my proof!" Olive said as everyone looked at her.

"Really!? Now's not the time!" Gabe exclaimed as Chyna nodded in agreement.

"God speed Fletcher." Olive said as she patted on the bars of the holding cell and turned, Chyna grabbed her before she could escape.

"Olive your not going anywhere!" Chyna exclaimed as Olive pouted and stomped her foot.

"Why not!?" Olive asked as Chyna sighed.

"Because were in this mess together and if you leave us you'll get into more trouble then your in now." Chyna said as Fletcher nodded.

"Ugh fine! I'll stay." Olive said as she walked over to a bench and sat down, and officer walked into the room.

"Excuse us! We were wondering when this trail was going to start?" Gabe asked as the officer turned around.

"Right now! I'm the judge and let's see who this trouble maker is." The officer said as everyone moved aside and allowed him to see Fletcher.

"Please can't we talk about this!?" Fletcher questioned as the officer looked at him.

"What's your name again?" The officer asked with wonder.

"Fletcher..." Fletcher trailed as the officer stared at him in shock.

"As in Quimby?" The officer asked as Fletcher nodded. "Little Fletcher Quimby!?" The officer exclaimed as Fletcher's eyes widen, he knew this guy.

"Devan Morris?" Fletcher asked as he leaned against the bars of the holding cell.

"Well, well, well, looks like innocent Quimby, isn't so innocent now are you?" Devan asked as everyone looked at them with confusion.

"Wait, do you guys know each other?" Chyna asked with wonder and worry as Fletcher and Devan looked at her.

"He dated my mom." Fletcher sighed as Devan sent him a death glare.

"Yeah and this little brat is the reason she dumped me, looks like the show is on the other foot now isn't Quimby?" Devan asked with a smirk.

"Look I know you have...Bad? History together but is there anyway your willing to look over it and let him go clean?" Olive asked with a smile.

"Of course..." Devan began as everyone cheered. "IF I WAS STUPID!" Devan yelled making everyone jump in surprise.

"Come on it's almost Christmas! Where's your spirit!?" Teddy questioned with wonder and a smile.

"Gone! Ever since his mother dumped me on Christmas day!" Devan exclaimed as everyone looked at Fletcher.

"Now that is a little cold!" Gabe said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Not helping here!" Fletcher said as everyone understood.

"You know Quimby I should call your mother and tell her your in jail." Devan said with a smirk. "She'll be mad at you..." Devan said with a smile.

"No! Please don't! She'll kill!" Fletcher exclaimed as he frowned.

"Just like she killed my heart." Devan said as he picked up the office phone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! What do you think will happen next? What do you think of Devan? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	8. Callings In the Night

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from either shows so please ENJOY chapter seven! :) **

* * *

Chapter 7

Callings In the Night

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Hotel Blah Shu Blah Shu Blah Ble Blah Jail, 62 Hours Til Christmas Morning...  
**

"Hello?" Devan said in into the phone it stopped ringing, he had placed the phone on speaker phone.

"This is it! I'm dead!" Fletcher stated with a frown as everyone groaned as well.

"Hello?" Mrs. Quimby asked from the other end of the phone. "Who is this?" Mrs. Quimby asked once more.

"This is Devan, one of your ex-boyfriends." Devan said with a smile. "I have someone here with me." Dean said with a laugh.

"Oh Devan! How are you!?" Mrs. Quimby asked with happiness.

"Better than ever thanks to your son." Devan said with a small laugh and a grin.

"Really? Why?" Mrs. Quimby asked as Fletcher looked at all his friends for help.

"Because I have your son here...and he's in jail." Devan said as there was a sound of something falling on the other side of the phone.

"FLETCHER QUIMBY YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Mrs. Quimby yelled in anger and disappointment.

"Look mom I can explain!" Fletcher said quickly as Devan passed the phone to him.

"Well you better, you know how mad I am right now at you!?" Mrs. Quimby questioned as Fletcher nodded.

"Yes, but in all honesty it is a very interesting story." Fletcher said as he looked at his friends. "Help me!" Fletcher said with plead.

"Fine, fine, we'll help you." Chyna said with a look. "Mrs. Quimby I can assure you that this is all just one giant misunderstanding." Chyna explained.

"Chyna? Your there with him?" Mrs. Quimby asked in shock. "Does your dad know!?" Mrs. Quimby asked as Chyna laughed.

"No! I'm not in jail I'm innocent and I'm here waiting for Fletcher to be bailed out." Chyna said instantly as fast as she could.

"Dudes and Dudetts just tell her the story already!" PJ exclaimed with excitement, he loved stories.

"PJ calm down." Teddy said as PJ sent her a look.

"Who's PJ? And Fletcher I'm on my way to come get you." Mrs. Quimby explained with annoyance.

"Wait you can't!" Fletcher said as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Why not!?" Mrs. Quimby asked with anger and frustration.

"Because I'm in Denver Colorado and you can't just drive like a lot of miles." Fletcher said with a look as everyone nodded in understandment.

"Your in Denver!?" Since when!?" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed with shock. "YOU ARE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE!" Mrs. Quimby yelled.

"Wait are you saying you didn't know we where in Colorado?" Olive asked with wonder and shock.

"This doesn't make sense Skidmore said she called everyone's parents." Chyna said as Olive nodded.

"Yeah well she didn't call me!" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed with even more anger.

"Wow talk about bad luck." Teddy said as Chyna and Olive nodded in agreement.

"But honestly Fletcher you better really have a good explanation for this!" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed with annoyance once more.

"Okay, okay, well you see it started when we arrived here in Denver..." Fletcher began, this was going to be a long story.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading so please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Left Behind With the Duncan's

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway as normal I own nothing from either shows so please ENJOY chapter eight! :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

Left Behind With the Duncan's

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Hotel Blah Shu Blah Shu Blah Ble Blah Jail, 58 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"...So that is how I ended up here in jail in the middle of Denver." Fletcher finished as silence came over all of them.

"I see, well here's what I want to happen." Mrs. Quimby said as everyone looked at one another.

"What do you mean?" Devan asked with worry and wonder.

"I want you Devan to let my son out, and I will pay the five hundred dollar fine." Mrs. Quimby said with a sigh from the other end.

"Fair enough." Devan said as he walked over to the desk and grabbed a pair of keys.

"And I also want you to tell them where there class is staying." Mrs. Quimby said as Devan unlocked the cell door.

"Thank you!" Fletcher exclaimed with happiness as he stepped outside of the cell, he pulled everyone into a group hug.

"Alright and by the way after your son leaves he is banned from this hotel forever!" Devan said with a laugh.

"Well he does have to pay the price." Mrs. Quimby said with a laugh as well. "Tell him and everyone else I said Merry Christmas." Mrs. Quimby said.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone called as Devan said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Awesome! We'll finally get you guys back to your class!" Teddy exclaimed with a smile as they all cheered.

"Yeah and I'm out of jail!" Fletcher exclaimed as they all cheered again.

"And we won't get to be around you three anymore!" Gabe said as he cheered and everyone sent him a look.

"Never mind, let's just go with Devan and find out where the class is staying." Chyna said as everyone nodded.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Hotel Blah Shu Blah Shu Blah Ble Blah Lobby, 56 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Can I help you?" The man at the front desk asked as he looked at everyone, he noticed Fletcher and backed up.

"Relax Jason, he's not going to tackle you, you just need to tell me what floor Webster is staying on." Devan explained with an innocent smile.

"Oh yeah I can tell you." Jason said as Fletcher threw his hands up in frustration.

"So he'll tell him but not me!?" Fletcher questioned as Gabe and Olive snickered.

"Shut it!" Jason said as Fletcher sighed. "Yes Webster High Field Trip was staying on floor ten." Jason said with a smile.

"Awesome thanks for telling us!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile.

"Wait did you just was?" PJ asked with wonder as Jason nodded.

"Yeah they checked out about an hour ago when shortie here was in jail." Jason said as Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher gasped.

"Why does everything happen to us!?" Olive cried as Fletcher shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder to clam her down.

"What do we do now!?" Chyna wondered out loud.

"Yeah they could be anywhere in Denver." Fletcher said with a frown.

"Well don't you guys have like some schedule or something we could follow to meet up with them?" PJ asked as Teddy sent him a impressed look.

"No Skidmore explained what we were doing." Chyna explained as Fletcher thought of something.

"Olive didn't you memorize everything Skidmore said!? I mean you do memorize everything!" Fletcher questioned instantly.

"No! I wasn't listening!" Olive exclaimed with annoyance.

"What why?" Gabe asked with a snicker as Chyna playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Because I was listening to Fletcher constantly talk about the latest Once Upon A Time episode, which I could care less about." Olive explained.

"Hey! Once Upon A Time is a great show! Do not diss it!" Fletcher exclaimed as everyone sent him a look and groaned.

"Well why don't we go back to the house and work from there, we need to get Charlie and Toby home." Teddy explained with a smile.

"Good idea." PJ said as he and Teddy high-fived.

"Fine we'll go back to the house, besides I need a nap I'm tired." Chyna said as she yawned and stretched.

"I still can't believe Fletcher got arrested three days before Christmas, that has to be like some kind of record." Teddy said as everyone nodded.

"At least he didn't steal a reindeer!" PJ cried as they all began to walk out of the hotel.

"Oh shut up!" Teddy stated as everyone laughed.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 50 Hours Til Christmas...**

"Well were back and it is now elven o' clock at night!" Teddy said as soon as they walked through the font door.

"Good night everyone!" Gabe said as he began to walk away.

"Gabe take Fletcher with you, he'll be staying in yours and PJ's room." Teddy explained with a smile.

"Why!?" Gabe whined as Fletcher sent him a look. "Sure put the delinquent in my room smart move sis!" Gabe said with annoyance.

"Fletcher don't mind him, you'll be staying in their room." Teddy said with a smile.

"Thanks Teddy." Fletcher said as he hugged Teddy who looked at Chyna and Olive with confusion, Olive sent her a dirty look.

"Okay and Chyna and Olive you guys will be staying in my room." Teddy said as soon as Fletcher walked away with Gabe and PJ.

"Thanks and goodnight Teddy." Chyna said as soon as they walked downstairs and into Teddy's room. They placed Charlie and Toby asleep earlier...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! We pretty much have two days til it's Christmas! :) Anyway thanks so reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter nine will come soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	10. Christmas Love

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I own nothing from either shows and intresting factoid...you'll LOVE this chapter! :) Anyway so please ENJOY chapter nine! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Christmas Love

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, Duncan Family, 48 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"PJ we only today because tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we still need to get these kids back to their school group." Teddy said the next morning.

"Well what are we going to do?" PJ asked with wonder.

"I don't know, but until they find either their class or find a way back home, there staying with us." Teddy explained as PJ nodded.

"Of course no one should be stranded on Christmas!" PJ exclaimed as Teddy nodded this time, Gabe walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Did you say they were staying over Christmas!?" Gabe asked with a smile as Teddy turned and looked at him with wonder.

"Yeah...why the sudden interest?" Teddy asked as Gabe sat down at their kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked as PJ laughed and rolled his eyes.

"She means is that you've been nothing but mean to them since they arrived, so why the sudden happiness of them staying?" PJ asked with a duh

"Oh that! Um no reason!" Gabe said as Teddy crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Sure whatever you say." Teddy snickered as Gabe sent her a confused look.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Gabe asked as he looked around with wonder.

"I thought they were still asleep, I mean it is only ten in the morning." PJ said with a look.

"They are." Teddy said as PJ nodded in understandment.

"Yeah as far as I know when I left the room Fletcher was still asleep." PJ explained as he sat down at the table as well.

"Yup and so were Chyna and Olive." Teddy said as she grabbed a piece of toast from the table and bit into it.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, Chyna and Friends, 46 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Morning guys!" Chyna exclaimed as soon as she walked into the living room and saw Fletcher and Olive on the couch, they jumped apart quickly.

"Morning Chyna, and can you be any louder?" Fletcher questioned as Chyna laughed.

"So...what's up with you two?" Chyna asked as she pointed to Olive ad Fletcher.

"Nothing." Olive and Fletcher said in a suspicious voice as Chyna shrugged and sat between them.

"Can you believe it's Christmas Eve, Eve!?" Chyna questioned with excitement.

"I kind of wish we were back home." Olive said with a frown as she thought about home.

"Same here." Fletcher said with sadness as well but then smiled. "But I'm kind of excited for this Christmas since we'll be with our new friends." Fletcher said.

"Right!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile. "I thought the same exact thing." Chyna said as she and Olive laughed.

"So is anyone else up?" Fletcher wondered as Chyna and Olive shrugged.

"Don't know, I think so though." Olive said with a smile. "I mean Teddy wasn't in her room when we both woke up." Olive explained as Chyna nodded.

"Cool well do you think Skidmore and the others are still in Denver?" Fletcher questioned with wonder and hope.

"Mostly Skidmore would not leave without us." Chyna said as she stood and began to head towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going Chyna?" Fletcher asked with wonder and interest.

"Too the kitchen I want to see if everyone's in there." Chyna said as she disappeared through the doorway of the kitchen.

"So...How long do you think she'll be?" Fletcher asked as he turned to Olive with a smile.

"Well intresting factoid, if she finds them in the kitchen there mostly going to talk for a while and get food so..." Olive began as Fletcher stopped her.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already!" Fletcher stated in annoyance as Olive rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wow someone sure loves me!" Olive said as Fletcher nodded and pulled her forward.

"Interesting factoid...I love you." Fletcher said as they kissed, the kitchen door opened.

"Oh my..." A voice said and the pulled away and turned...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter Ten! :) Cliffy and Folive! :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Split Up's

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter elven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway this chapter will be intresting! :) So as normal I own nothing from either shows and please ENJOY chapter elven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Split Up's

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 42 Hour Til Christmas Morning...**

"What is going on here?" Teddy said as she looked between Olive and Fletcher.

"Um, well you see...um...we..." Fletcher began as Olive rolled her eyes and stopped him from saying something stupid.

"That depends...how much did you see?" Olive asked with wonder and worry as Teddy gave them a look.

"You two making out in the middle of our living room!" Teddy stated as Olive nodded.

"Then we'll start from there!" Olive said as Teddy sent her a questioned look. "Well you see the truth is were, were dating." Olive explained.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" Teddy yelled in happiness as Olive and Fletcher sent her a look this time.

"Hu?" Fletcher asked with wonder as Teddy laughed and smiled.

"This dose not make any sense, how could you have possibly known that we were dating?" Olive asked with wonder and confusion.

"Yeah! It's not like we told you till now!" Fletcher added with a look.

"Oh please just the way you two acted I so knew you were going to get together." Teddy said as PJ, Chyna, and Gabe all walked into the living room.

"Hey what's all the noise; we heard someone shout?" PJ asked as he explained.

"Did Olive hit Fletcher again because she might need some medical help." Chyna said as Olive sent her a look.

"No it's neither! Folive happened PJ!" Teddy said as she danced around in a circle, Chyna looked at her with confusion, and PJ frowned.

"Darn! I owe you ten bucks!" PJ said as he placed his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it over to Teddy.

"Man I was sooo going for Flyna." Gabe pouted as everyone looked at the three siblings.

"Who and who now?" Chyna asked with wonder and a scared look.

"Folive is Fletcher and Olive's couple name and Flyna..." Teddy began as Gabe stopped her.

"I think it's best if she doesn't know who Flyna is." Gabe said as Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Interesting factoid shipping couples started back in the..." Olive began as Fletcher smiled and placed his arm around her.

"Yup, she's all mine." Fletcher said with a grin.

"Aw I knew you two were going to get together everyone at school knew!" Chyna exclaimed as Charlie came into the room.

"Wow, were not the only ones." PJ said as Teddy an Gabe nodded.

"Now what?" Gabe asked with wonder.

"Now I need to go to the store, and I want you guys to watch Charlie and Toby." Teddy explained with a smile.

"What why can't they!?" Gabe asked with annoyance.

"Because Chyna and Olive are coming with me and Fletcher is going to stay and make sure you guys watch her!" Teddy said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chyna asked with worry.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Last time Fletcher was left in charge, well...he took a bath in Chyna's house." Olive said as Chyna nodded, Teddy looked at them.

"Man you take one bubble bath and your labeled forever!" Fletcher stated as PJ laughed and high-five Fletcher.

"Right so PJ your in charge!" Teddy said as PJ fist pumped. "Let's roll!" Teddy said to Chyna and Olive.

"LIKE LEAVING PJ IN CHARGE IS ANY BETTER!?" Gabe shouted as Teddy, Chyna, and Olive left the house.

"BETTER THEN YOU!" Teddy shouted from her car.

"Man I gotta learn to manipulate her better..." Gabe muttered to himself as he turned to PJ and Fletcher.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Mall, 38 Hours Til Christmas Morning... **

"So what did you need us to come to the mall with you for?" Olive asked when they walked into the mall after Teddy found a parking spot.

"Well I need to get Charlie's presents. I already have Gabe and PJ's and I was gonna see if you guys could help me." Teddy explained with a smile.

"Sure we'll help you right Olive!?" Chyna exclaimed with excitement.

"Yup I love shopping for little kids." Olive said as Chyna nodded.

"Okay so Charlie wants some barbie dolls and some clothes." Teddy said as she looked at a list she was holding.

"Awesome!" Chyna exclaimed as they began to head down towards the toy area.

"How about this one?" Olive asked as she picked out a barbie doll that was dressed like a princess.

"Sure I think it will work." Teddy said as Olive handed her the doll.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Teddy Renee Duncan." A voice as Teddy, Chyna, and Olive turned around.

"Hello Hugo." Teddy said as she crossed her arms. "I thought you worked at the market." Teddy said as Chyna and Olive watched them.

"Wait, you know the worker?" Chyna asked as she pointed to Teddy and Hugo who nodded.

"Yes and I use to! Thanks to you and Gabe I was fired." Hugo explained with a look.

"Aw...isn't that just to bad!?" Teddy mocked as she made fake tears with her finger.

"Listen here Duncan if you and your little friends knock over a display, set of gazers, or even talk to one of my workers I'll..." Hugo began.

"I know, you'll call the cops on us." Teddy said with a look.

"You know I will!" Hugo said as he looked at them. "I'm talking to you two as well." Hugo said as he pointed to Chyna and Olive.

"Why so grumpy hu elf?" Chyna asked as she noticed his elf costume. "Is Santa making you work to hard?" Chyna asked as she and Olive laughed.

"I'm watching you..." Hugo said as he walked away.

"Well...that was weird..." Olive said with a look, Teddy and Chyna nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was a surprise! Wasn't expecting Hugo now where you? Anyway thanks for reading please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Christmas Eve, Eve Part 1

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) Sorry for the three day wait I ended up getting busy but now I have time to update! Anyway as normal I own nothing from either shows so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Christmas Eve, Eve Part 1

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Mall, 34 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Which do you think is better for Charlie?" Teddy asked as she, Chyna, and Olive stood in the middle of an isle way.

"I'd go with the purple princess, it looks like Charlie." Chyna said with a smile as she grabbed the box off the shelve and handed it to Teddy.

"You know I think your right." Teddy said with a smile as she placed the doll into the basket she had.

"Okay barbie doll check!" Olive said as she checked off the item on Teddy's list. "Now all we need are some outfits for her." Olive said as they walked.

"Right; do you know what kind of stuff Charlie like's to wear?" Chyna asked with wonder as Teddy nodded and smiled again.

"Yeah she likes this show called "The Gurggles" and I was planing to find her some t-shirts on the show." Teddy explained with excitement.

"They might have some in Hot Topic, that's were we always go to get cool shits like that." Olive said as Chyna nodded.

"It's where I get all my Taylor Swift t-shirt's, Selena Gomez t-shirt's, Brigit Mendler t-shirts, and China - " Chyna continued as Olive stopped her.

"I think we get the point." Olive said as Teddy sent her a look.

"Wow I'm surprised normally it's her and Fletcher who are stopping you from babbling, now it you stopping her." Teddy said with a small laugh.

"It's a Christmas merical!" Olive said as she high-fived Teddy, they all laughed, and walked into Hot Topic.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 32 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"There you go Charlie! Your all changed and good to go!" PJ exclaimed with a smile as he picked Charlie up.

"Thank you PJ." Charlie said as she smiled back.

"Your welcome, how bout we go see and make sure Gabe and Fletcher hasn't burned down the place?" PJ asked as Charlie nodded.

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed as PJ laughed and began to walk downstairs into the living room.

"Where are those two?" PJ asked himself once he saw Gabe and Fletcher weren't in the living room. "GABE!?FLETCHER!?" PJ called out loudly.

"In the kitchen!" Gabe called as PJ put Charlie down and walked into the kitchen with her behind him.

"What are you two doing!?" PJ asked in worry as he walked in and saw Gabe and Fletcher covered in food, and all kinds of food out on the counter.

"Something I wish I knew how to do!" Fletcher said as he let go of the bowl he was holding and sent Gabe a look.

"Hey it was your idea!" Gabe said as he shook flour out of his hair.

"No it wasn't! It was yours!" Fletcher said as Gabe looked at him.

"Well I tried." Gabe said as PJ walked over to them.

"Once again, what are you two doing!?" PJ asked with worry. "I leave the room for ten minuets and this happens..."PJ said pointing to the mess.

"Okay so it was both our idea." Fletcher said as Gabe nodded.

"We thought since Teddy was in charge of Christmas and really stressed and busy we could make dinner for tomorrow." Gabe said as Fletcher nodded.

"Yeah that way she didn't have so much on her plate." Fletcher said as PJ thought for a moment.

"You know that's not a bad idea." PJ said with a smile.

"So we can make the dinner!?" Gabe asked with excrement as PJ nodded.

"Yes but were going to have to clean up this mess, you two need a shower, and...give me that!" PJ said as he took an item out of Fletcher's hands.

"Why!?" Fletcher questioned in confusion.

"Your not fit to hold the whisk!" PJ said as he looked at the two and then looked up. As soon as he looked up, something fell on his face.

"Hey that was our first try!" Fletcher exclaimed with a smile and a laugh as Gabe walked over. Gabe took his fingure, swiped some and tasted it.

"Not bad, needs salt." Gabe said as PJ sent them a look with the food on his face.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Mall, 30 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Merry Christmas!" The check out lady called as Teddy, Chyna, and Olive began to leave.

"Merry Christmas!" They called back as they walked out of Hot Topic and began to walk out of the mall.

"Thanks for coming and helping guys." Teddy said as she unlocked her car.

"No problem, let's just hope that the boys haven't burned down the place." Chyna said as Teddy and Olive laughed.

"Yeah I really hope they didn't." Teddy said as they all climbed into her car.

"Do you need help wrapping these things because I love wrapping and I can help you!" Olive exclaimed with a smile.

"Sure if you want to, it would mean a lot if you did." Teddy said as she pulled her car out and began to drive.

"Okay and hey is there anything else you need help with?" Olive asked as Teddy thought for a moment.

"Christmas dinner I will need help with tomorrow." Teddy said as Olive nodded.

"Guys we only thirty hours till Christmas can you believe it!?" Chyna asked in excitement.

"Time goes by so fast." Teddy said as they all nodded.

"It really does." Chyna said as Teddy turned the radio on to a Christmas station. They all began to sing.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Lol :) Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	13. Christmas Eve, Eve Part 2

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from either shows so please do ENJOY this chapter! :) I think you'll find it a bit funny near the end lol :) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Christmas Eve, Eve Part 2

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 28 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"Guys were home!" Teddy called as soon as she, Chyna, and Olive walked through the front door.

"FLETCHER!?" Chyna yelled as loud as she could.

"Guy sh...the girls are home!" PJ's voice sounded from behind the closed door and window of the kitchen, he came out.

"PJ there you, so I think all the shopping is done now." Teddy said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing in the kitchen that you made it so secretive hu?" Olive asked with wonder.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Chyna asked with a look as she crossed her arms.

"Well now that you asked I guess it's time to tell you." PJ said as Fletcher and Gabe came running out in little cook aprons.

"PJ don't tell them it's a surprise!" Fletcher said as Gabe nodded.

"Did you forget the pack we made!?" Gabe questioned as all three girls looked at them with a scared look.

"Come on! They're going to find out anyway!" PJ said as Fletcher and Gabe looked at one another and then at the girls.

"Fine!" The both said at the same time. "Go ahead and tell them, stop that!" They said as they turned to one another. "Me!? Yes you! Stop that!"

"Okay creepy." Chyna said as Teddy and Olive nodded in agreement.

"Now what do you want to tell us?" Teddy asked with wonder as she looked at PJ.

"We'll show you but were covering your eyes since it's a surprise!" PJ said as all three girls sighed.

"I call Chyna!" Gabe exclaimed instantly as he ran over to Chyna, everyone sent him a confused look.

"What?" Gabe asked with confusion as he covered Chyna's eyes. PJ and Fletcher did the same to Teddy and Olive.

"Were going to the kitchen right PJ?" Teddy asked with fear and concern.

"Of course little sis." PJ said as the boys walked the girls through the kitchen door. "1...2...3!" PJ exclaimed as they uncovered their eyes.

"Ta Da!" Gabe and Fletcher exclaimed as they showed them the kitchen.

"This is amazing!" Teddy exclaimed as she looked at the counter that was covered in cooked food, and the kitchen that was covered in decorations.

"Thanks!" Fletcher and Gabe said at the same time as they groaned.

"Okay that has to stop." Olive said as she pointed to the two.

"Whatever thank you guys so much! This defiantly makes things easier!" Teddy stated with a wide smile.

"Well looks like Christmas dinner is done." Chyna said with a smile as well.

"Yup and it was all Gabe and Fletcher's idea." PJ said pointing to the two.

"You guys thanks so much this save me a lot of time!" Teddy said as she hugged Gabe and Fletcher.

"You're welcome." Fletcher and Gabe said together once more.

"We'll let it slid this time." Chyna said as Olive nodded.

"Everything is amazing it really is but it's been a long day and plus I'm tired." Olive said as she stretched and yawned.

"Me too." Chyna said in agreement.

"Me three!" Charlie called from the table, the girls didn't even know she was there, but the guys knew she was.

"Well PJ what do you to putting this food in the freezer for tomorrow and heading to bed?" Teddy asked with wonder as PJ nodded.

"I'm down for that." PJ said with happiness as he walked over to a crib that was sitting between the table and the counter. "Time for bed Toby." PJ said as he lifted Toby up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight guys!" Chyna called as Fletcher and Gabe followed PJ and Toby out of the room.

"Here help me put this stuff away for the guys and then we'll go to bed ourselves." Teddy said as she pulled out a camera.

"Sure thing." Olive said as she noticed the camera. Teddy turned on the camera and began to talk into it.

"Well Charlie it's Christmas Eve, Eve and the guys gave us an awesome surprise! They made Christmas dinner!" Teddy said with a smile.

"What is she doing?" Chyna whispered to Olive, who shrugged.

"Don't know, but I think she's finally lost it!" Olive said as Chyna nodded.

"Oh and these are two of my new friends Charlie!" Teddy exclaimed as she came behind Chyna and Olive and aimed the camera on the three of them.

"What are you doing?" Olive asked with worry and fright.

"Oh I film all the time, trust me it's okay, say hi to Charlie!" Teddy said as Chyna and Olive gave one another a look and then looked at the camera.

"Hi Charlie!" Chyna and Olive said together as they waved awkwardly into the camera.

"Yes this is Chyna and Olive and their friend Fletcher is here too, so they were separated from their school." Teddy explained into the camera again.

"Really!? You have to tell her that!?" Olive exclaimed as Teddy laughed.

"If we don't get them back to their school group before their school leaves well...wish them some good luck Charlie." Teddy said with a smile.

"Good luck Charlie?" Chyna asked with wonder. "I think I like good fortune Toby better." Chyna said as Teddy gasped with hurt and shock.

"How do you even know about that?" Teddy wondered with annoyance.

"Oh Gabe was telling us about it yesterday and he even made a video like you with his own camera." Chyna explained as Teddy made a mad look.

"Well Charlie not only are they needing luck but Gabe is about to know what it feels like to be attacked by a girl." Teddy said with annoyance.

"Wish him good luck Charlie." Olive said as Teddy sent a looked to Olive. Chyna shoved her hand onto the camera screen.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen lol :) I love how Teddy is so annoyed with Good Fortune Toby lol :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Only 7 days til Christmas! Oh and chapter fourteen will be up soon! : ) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Love Confession

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from either show and so please ENJOY this chapter! :) I think you'll like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Love Confession

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, 24 Hours Til Christmas Morning...**

"So today's Christmas Eve!" Teddy exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen the next morning and made everyone jump.

"God Teddy don't give the kids a heart attack." PJ said as he turned around from the stove. "Oh and what do you want? Breakfast is on me!" PJ stated.

"Um, sorry, and a Teddy Omelet." Teddy said as PJ nodded and began to cook again.

"A Teddy what what?" Chyna asked with wonder as she eat some of the eggs that were on her plate.

"A Teddy Omelet, it has everything I love in the omelet." Teddy said as Chyna sent Gabe a confused look.

"Oh we all have our own named omelet's." Gabe said as Chyna "ohed" and nodded in understandment.

"Interesting Factoid about omelets, did you know that they were..." Olive began as Fletcher quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Aw!" Teddy and Chyna said as Olive sent him a smile.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Olive said as everyone in the kitchen laughed.

"So Charlie are you excited for Santa to come?" PJ asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed with happiness besides Fletcher and Teddy. "Santa knows what I want too!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Good! Then he might bring what you want!" Chyna said as Olive and Fletcher nodded.

"Right so PJ thanks for the omelet and what's on today's list?" Teddy asked as PJ handed her a plat with an omelet on it.

"Well good news! I managed to get a hold of your guys' principle!" PJ said as everyone cheered.

"What!?" Gabe asked in shock and hurt.

"Yup and she said she's coming to get you guys." PJ said as Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive cheered again.

"Again what!?" Gabe asked as everyone looked at him. "This means they have to leave." Gabe said as PJ nodded.

"Aw...they go bye bye?" Charlie asked as PJ nodded.

"I'm afraid so Charlie, they're going to leave tonight." PJ said as Gabe stood up.

"I forbid it!" Gabe exclaimed as everyone once again looked at him but in shock.

"Gabe; you can't stop them from leaving." Teddy said with a look. "They need to be with their school again." Teddy explained.

"Since when do you care if were here or not?" Olive asked as Gabe sent her a look.

"Why do you ask that Olive?" Chyna asked with wonder.

"Well ever since we arrived all he's been is mean towards us." Olive said as she noticed Gabe staring at Chyna in an odd way.

"Now I regret it." Gabe said as Teddy gave him a look.

"You're hiding something." Fletcher said as Gabe instantly shook his head.

"Yes! And I know what it is!" Teddy stated as everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Charlie asked with wonder as she looked at her sister.

"He's in love!" Teddy said with a smile as everyone looked at Gabe, Gabe stood their frozen.

"Fine! It's true!" Gabe said as Teddy ran over and hugged him.

"Aw my little brother is growing up!" Teddy said as she hugged him, he instantly tried to pull away.

"Who's he in love with?" Chyna asked with wonder. "That's the mystery." Chyna added as Fletcher laughed; they all looked at him.

"Oh Scooby Doo saying." Fletcher said as Chyna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know who it is." Olive said with the biggest smile ever.

"Oh yeah who!?" Gabe asked in defense, he was hoping she didn't know.

"CHYNA!" Olive screamed with excitement as Chyna and everyone looked at him again. Crap she knew...

* * *

**A/N - AW! How about that twist in love lol :) I think Chyna and Gabe would be cute together. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Chapter fifteen is on it's way and there's a major twist! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Wake Up Call

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from either show. Plus this chapter is where the fun really starts to happen lol :) Oh and it is written differently then the others because I thought it was best. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Wake Up Call

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household, Christmas Morning...**

The sun rose and light began to shine through the Duncan House and the passed out sibling and friends laid scattered. The tree in the living room was knocked over, half the ceiling was now on the floor, and the tv was broken along with the green coffee table.

Ornaments, and other decorations scattered the floor and there were ripped up wrapping paper and other items on the green stairs. Mainly the place looked like a tornado had gone through it. Teddy Duncan began to wake as she laid sprawled out over the counter in the window in front of the kitchen.

"What happened!? Why am I on the window counter?" Teddy asked as she began to pull herself up and looked around the house.

In all honesty she was shocked to see that everything was messy. There was no way she was going to be able to explain this to her parents when they came home later on today. Speaking of people; where were her siblings? Now that she thought about it where were Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive?

Teddy began to look around the living room and freaked when she saw that no one was in the house. If they were missing; then she would be in huge trouble and she'd mostly never see day light again. That and an odd sound from the radio was playing behind her; it was getting annoying.

"Okay!?" Chyna exclaimed from the couch making Teddy jump and turn; she threw a present off her head. "Who tried to wrap me!?" Chyna asked.

"Don't know." Teddy said as Chyna stood and looked around the house.

"Wow! What happened here?" Chyna asked as Teddy shrugged.

"I'm just as lost as you are!" Teddy exclaimed with worried. "Not only is there this mess! But everyone's missing!" Teddy added as she frowned.

"Is it weird I can't remember anything from last night?" Chyna asked with worry as Teddy's eyes widen.

"This is not good!" Teddy said as Chyna nodded.

Instantly Chyna began to pace back and forth; she was never good in situations like this. However Teddy was thinking on ideas where everyone else was, if Chyna was here; then everyone else still had to be here right? Yet for some reason Teddy couldn't think and it was bugging her.

After walking around and looking around the house Teddy and Chyna decided it was time to really look for everyone else. Christmas apparently didn't go right and they wanted to know why. Why was it that they couldn't remember anything from last night? Were they cursed or something?

"Someone help me!" A voice called as Teddy and Chyna instantly began to look around.

"Who's calling!?" Chyna asked as she looked around the room trying to find the voice.

"Gabe is that you!?" Teddy called as there was a moment of silence.

"Yes!" Gabe called once more as they looked around again. "I'm under the tree! Literally under it!" Gabe called once more.

Teddy and Chyna raced to the other side of the living room and began to grab a hold of the falling over tree. They planned to just lift it up high enough for Gabe to roll out from underneath it. how he got there; they had no idea. Lifting the tree was hard and they were really having trouble.

However as they tried to pull the tree up they felt more wait on the tree like someone was helping them. In fact; someone was helping them and it was PJ and Olive. All four of them lifted the tree an Gabe was able to roll out and stand up. Once Gabe was up and out; they paced the tree down again.

"Where were you guys!?" Chyna asked PJ and Olive with wonder as she hugged them.

"I was in the kitchen behind the island and PJ was inside the fridge." Olive said as Teddy gave her an odd look.

"How?" Teddy asked as she looked from Olive to PJ; PJ shrugged.

"I don't know; I don't remember anything from last night." PJ said as Olive nodded.

"Wait you don't remember anything Olive!?" Chyna asked with worry and shock.

"Frighting I know!" Olive said as they looked around.

"Okay how was I the only thing under the tree!?" Gabe asked with wonder and worry as everyone shrugged.

"No one can remember anything from yesterday." PJ said with annoyance.

"It's New York all over again!" Teddy said as PJ nodded.

"Yeah all were missing is the reindeer!" PJ stated with a laugh as Teddy sent him a look.

"Oh shut up!" Teddy said.

"Um guys not to add onto more problems but has anyone seen Fletcher?" Chyna asked with wonder as she looked around.

"What about Charlie and Toby?" Gabe asked with worry as well.

They all stood there for a moment and began to think on what could have possibly happened; and where Charlie, Fletcher, and Toby could be. However as they stood there; they all realized something. Charlie and Toby were out of their sight, and Fletcher was gone with them.

That was until they all heard a high pitched girl scream...

* * *

**A/N - Yeah! What did you think!? Who screamed!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	16. Surprise Visitor

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter sixteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from either shows so please ENJOY chapter sixteen! I think you'll like this chapter a lot! :) So like I said ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Surprise Visitor

Everyone stood as they heard a loud girly scream and Charlie came running down the steps into the living room as fast as she could. Instantly she ran to Teddy and Teddy picked her up; from what they all saw Charlie was shaking and tears were coming down her face little by little.

They watched as Teddy began to try and calm Charlie down and PJ ran past them up the steps to go after Toby to make sure he was okay. When PJ was gone Charlie began to cry again afraid of her brother being hurt. Once more Teddy tried to calm her down and Chyna tried to help her.

"Charlie; tell me what's wrong." Teddy said as she sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"I woke up and...and...it was liking me!" Charlie said with fright as everyone sent her a look.

"What was liking you?" Chyna asked as there was a loud snort from behind them.

Instantly they all turned around and when they did they all gasped and screamed in shock. Chyna jumped onto the couch to hid. Olive flipped over the window counter and peered her head over the top. Teddy was holding Charlie and backed up in the chair as far as she could.

From what they saw in front of them they were amazed and surprised. They were surprised that a horse was standing in the middle of the top of the stairs. How it got there? No one knew. All they knew was that a black and white horse was standing at the top snorting really loudly.

"Hm...it's no reindeer...but it's a horse." Gabe said as he looked at the horse with interest; Teddy growled at Gabe.

"How is there a horse in our house!?" Teddy asked with worry and fright as she looked at the animal.

"I don't know but were still missing Fletcher and if we don't find him soon who knows what could happen to him!" Olive stated as Chyna smiled.

"Aw; someone misses their BOYFRIEND!" Chyna exclaimed as she shouted the last word.

"This is why we didn't want to tell you." Olive said as she sent Chyna a look.

"Look if you two are done now; we have bigger problems here!" Teddy stated as she gestured to the horse.

The horse snorted and everyone jumped when it did. Silence came over the group and Teddy looked around for any possible explanation as to what went on last night. Apparently horse napping was involved and her landing on the window counter.

None of this made sense at all and instantly Teddy remembered that last time this happened; they all split into groups and found clues. So that was indeed what they were going to do. That and they were going to find Fletcher because he was still missing and that wasn't good either.

"I got it; we'll split into two groups and search for any possible clues as to what went on last night." Teddy said as they nodded.

"Who are the groups?" Olive asked with interest as she looked at everyone.

"The first group can be me, Olive, PJ and well Toby of course." Teddy said as they all walked over to her.

"So the second group of me, Gabe, and Charlie?" Chyna asked as Teddy nodded.

"Yup." Teddy said as Gabe set her a smile.

"Right so we'll split up and meet back here in an hour. Keep an eye out for Fletcher as well." Teddy said as they all began to walk away.

"Wait!" Chyna called as everyone stopped and looked at her. "What about the horse?" Chyna asked as she looked at the horse.

"She's right we can't just leave it here; it'll tear up the place." PJ said as Teddy thought for a moment.

Teddy pulled out her phone and instantly texted someone she knew. As soon as she sent the message the doorbell to the house ringed and she wondered who it was. However before she could get to the door Chyna already opened it and Teddy saw Ivy standing there.

Oddly Ivy was there as soon as the message was sent. Teddy really needed to learn how Ivy was able to do that because it worried her that Ivy had no life or something like that. Either way Teddy introduced Ivy to Chyna and Olive who were introduced back.

"God T next time give me a real reason why I have to come here!" Ivy said as she began to walk out of the house.

"Wait! Ivy I need you to do me a favor!" Teddy said as Ivy turned around.

"Yes?" Ivy asked with sudden worry.

"One of our friends is missing and we need to go find him." Teddy began to explain.

"That's not good." Ivy said with worry.

"No it's not and we were wondering if you could watch our...our...dog!" Teddy said as she pointed to the horse.

"Dog!?" Ivy asked in shock. "Since when!?" Ivy asked once more; to her that did not look like a dog.

"Um; actually it's our dog." Chyna said instantly as she pointed to herself and Olive. "We needed somewhere to keep it and Teddy let us keep it here." Chyna finished explaining.

"Fine I'll watch your...dog." Ivy said as she looked at the animal again.

"Good thanks Ivy! I owe you one!" Teddy exclaimed as she hugged Ivy. She began to walk out of the house. "Good...spot!" Teddy said to the horse as it snorted.

"I think she bought it!" Olive whispered as they all walked out of the house...

* * *

**A/N - Lol! A horse! :) Anyway do you guys have any idea on what happened to Fletcher? Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seventeen coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	17. Plans and Findings

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seventeen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter! You guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from either shows so please ENJOY chapter seventeen! Merry Christmas by the way! :) I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I will defiantly try to update again before Christmas! :) So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Plans and Findings

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Outside of Duncan Household, Christmas Morning...**

"...So we'll split up and look for clues?" PJ asked as Teddy nodded.

"Yes the boys will stay around the house and look for any clues or anything that will help." Teddy explained as everyone nodded.

"Right and then we'll look around town; right Teddy?" Chyna asked as Teddy nodded.

"Correct! We'll meet back here in an hour or two and we'll see what we find then!" Teddy said as she smiled.

"Ready guys!?" PJ asked with wonder.

"Yup see ya guys soon!" Olive called as they waved. "Oh and keep an eye out for Fletcher!" Olive added as they all nodded.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan Household Backyard, Christmas Morning...**

"Are you sure?" Gabe asked as Chyna nodded as they walked into the backyard.

"Yes I'm sure." Chyna said with a smile as Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Whatever; let's just look for clues and find Fletcher before Olive and Teddy murder us." Gabe said with a laugh.

"Fine." Chyna said as she looked around the backyard when they entered. "Are you sure this is a good place to look?" Chyna asked with wonder.

"A backyard is the perfect place to look; besides we spend a lot of time out here; you'd be surprised." Gabe said as Chyna sent him a look.

"Well whatever happened last night it looks like we were back here because this place is a mess." Chyna said; indeed the backyard was a mess.

"I bet you PJ got his head stuck in the swing set again." Gabe said as Chyna laughed and looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Chyna asked as Gabe pointed a head and laughed again.

"Because the swing set is totally shot and broke apart." Gabe said as they walked over to the once colorful broken swing set.

"How can a grown teenager get his head stuck in the swing set?" Chyna asked as she looked at the pile of parts.

"It's PJ and we never question him." Gabe said as the pile moved in front of them; he and Chyna both yelped and jumped back.

"The pile is moving!" Chyna exclaimed with fright as they jumped back once more.

"Someone help me!" A voice called from underneath the pile of swing set parts.

"The swing set's alive!" Charlie exclaimed with fright as she ran back into the house.

"Um, she knows it's not alive...hopefully." Gabe said as Chyna laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fletcher!? Is that you under there!?" Chyna called with hope and worry.

"Yes!" Fletcher called as Chyna and Gabe instantly began to move the parts aside to find Fletcher; when they did he popped out from under the pile.

"What were you doing under there!?" Gabe questioned as Chyna helped Fletcher stand up.

"You guys were suppose to come back after last night and you never did!" Fletcher stated with annoyance and hurt.

"We were?" Chyna asked as Fletcher nodded.

"Yes don't you remember!?" Fletcher asked as Chyna and Gabe shook their heads.

"No one has any memory from last night...well except for you." Gabe said with a look; this was all very confusing.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Mall, Christmas Morning...**

"Ugh we have to come to the mall?" Olive asked as she, PJ, Toby, and Teddy walked into the mall.

"Yes because we were here buying Charlie's presents." Teddy said with a look on her face. "At least that's what I remember." Teddy said with a smile.

"I also remember running into some fat unhappy elf." Olive said as PJ sent them all a confused look.

"Kind of glad I was not here when you guys came." PJ said as Teddy sent him a annoyed look.

"Whatever let's just look for clues and Fletcher, we still have to find him." Teddy said as PJ and Olive nodded.

"Well, well, well looks like I still never got rid of you from last night." Hugo said as he walked by the group.

"Oh hey it's the fat unhappy elf from last night!" Olive stated with excitement as Hugo sent her a mean and nasty look.

"Yeah well it's the annoying little dumb blond who thinks she knows everything!" Hugo said with an annoyance tone.

"Hey that was mean!" Teddy said with a frown, she was ready to smack him in the face.

"Yeah! Like I care!" Hugo said as he began to walk away.

"Man I hate him." Teddy said as Olive nodded in agreement.

"Can we start looking now?" PJ asked as they nodded. "Oh and find some baby food as well." PJ said with a smile.

"Sure." Olive said as she and Teddy began to walk away. PJ went to follow but stopped when he saw a very intresting picture on the wall nearby...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seventeen! What do you think is the picture that PJ saw? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) I'll try to update again but I don't know when. Merry Christmas and REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	18. Remembering Last Night

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eighteen! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway sorry I didn't get to update till now I just got really busy over the Holiday. Speaking of which Merry Late Christmas! As normal I own nothing! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Remembering Last Night

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan House Backyard, Christmas Morning...**

"This is so confusing!" Chyna exclaimed with a frown as she tried to think.

"What is?" Gabe asked as he looked at Chyna and then at Fletcher.

"We wake up on Christmas morning with a destroyed house, a horse, and with Fletcher missing!" Chyna began as Fletcher interrupted her.

"Horse?" Fletcher asked as he looked at the two.

"We'll explain later." Gabe said as Fletcher nodded in understandment.

"Then we split up, pass the horse as a dog, then find you under the swing set?" Chyna asked with a look at Fletcher.

"Yes and that was because of you and Gabe, you both told me to hid in the swing set since Charlie was coming." Fletcher explained with a smile.

"We did?" Chyna and Gabe asked at the same time as they looked at one another.

"Gosh, yes, and then I got stuck in the tube and tried to climb out and the next thing I know! Bam! It all falls apart and I'm trapped!" Fletcher finished.

"I see, now it's kind of coming back to me." Gabe said as he looked at Chyna, she nodded as well.

"Yeah me too! We were getting Charlie's presents ready for Santa and she came out when we were dressed as elf's and Santa!" Chyna explained.

"Then we panicked and then we made Fletcher who was dressed as Santa hid so Charlie wouldn't see him." Gabe said with a smile.

"And we jumped over Mrs. Dabney's fence to hid as well and she chased us out of the yard with a Santa statue!" Chyna finished as Fletcher laughed.

"Oh god she was so mad that we jumped into her yard." Gabe added as he and Chyna laughed.

"It's not funny!" Fletcher stated as Chyna and Gabe stopped laughing. "You guys left me out here all night." Fletcher added with a frown.

"Look were sorry to be fair Fletch, that's the only thing we can remember at the moment." Chyna said with a hopeful smile.

"Ha, ha, Fletch." Gabe laughed as Fletcher and Chyna looked at him. "What kind of name is Fletch?" Gabe asked with a laugh again.

"Look who's talking...Gabriel." Fletcher said as Gabe frowned and sent him a mean look, Chyna laughed at them.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Mall, Christmas Morning...**

"Guys we have a major problem!" PJ said as he grabbed the poster from the wall and ran over to Olive, Teddy, and Toby.

"What? What's wrong!?" Olive asked with worry as she looked at PJ.

"I think I know where the horse came from." PJ said with a frown as he held up the poster in his hands.

"PJ what are you talking about?" Teddy asked as they walked into Hot Topic again to look for clues.

"Apparently Olive and Fletcher wanted for horse-napping makes much more sense." PJ said as he turned the poster around.

"Okay now there just being mean!" Olive said as everyone looked at her. "They didn't get my nose right!" Olive added with a frown.

"Olive this isn't funny; this is bad." PJ said as Teddy nod.

"Look PJ I don't know why me and Fletcher stole the horse I really don't." Olive said with a frown. "And who said it was funny!?" Olive asked as well.

"Whatever since we found that and it's getting late, how bout we get back to the house." Teddy said with a thought.

"But we still haven't found Fletcher!" Olive said with a frown and a worried look.

"Look at it this way; we'll get Chyna, Gabe, and Charlie, and then we'll look for him together." PJ said as Olive nodded.

"I guess that will work; I just hope he's okay." Teddy said with a look.

"Wait! I remembered why we took the horse!" Olive said with sudden memory.

"Before he, Chyna, and Gabe went into the backyard we wanted to go last minuet shopping for one another." Olive explained with a smile.

"So what's that explain?" Teddy asked with wonder.

"Once we got here I saw the horse looking at Fletcher with interest and it looked lonely in the pen it was trapped in." Olive added with thought.

"Then you took the horse and brought it back to our house!" PJ added with a thought as well.

"How do you know that?" Olive asked with wonder.

"Because I was here getting something for Teddy at the last minute for the dinner; that we never had." PJ explained as Teddy nodded.

"Well now we know what happened, we need to get back to the house before anyone spots Olive." Teddy explained as PJ and Olive nodded.

"Good point." Olive said with a smile.

"Go!Gah!" Toby stated as he placed his hand on PJ's head.

"See he agrees!" Teddy said as they all laughed. "Let's go!" Teddy said; she began to leave and they started to follow.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eighteen! Thanks so much for reading please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	19. Even More Problems

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nineteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! As normal I ow nothing. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school, plus my other stories, and I recently got my first horse so I've been busy with him. My horses name is Kenny lol :) But please Enjoy chapter nineteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan House, Christmas Morning...**

"Okay were back and we need to find where Chyna, Gabe, and Charlie went, also we need to find Fletcher." Teddy said as she pulled the door open.

"Right but I still can't help but feel like were missing something..." PJ said as Olive nodded; they walked inside and saw the horse; it snorted at them.

"And there it is!" Olive said as they all laughed to themselves and looked at the brown and black horse.

"So what do we do with this horse!?" PJ asked as they all looked at one another and then at the horse.

"Ha! I knew it was horse!" Ivy said as she came walking into the living room from the kitchen. "There's no way that was a dog." Ivy said with a laugh.

"Told ya she'd figure it out." PJ said to Teddy as Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Thanks Ivy for watching our...horse?" Teddy said as Ivy nodded and hugged Teddy.

"No problem next time just tell me the truth I really don't mind." Ivy said with a smile. "I'll see you guys latter; Merry Christmas!" Ivy called.

"Wait Ivy!" Teddy called as Ivy turned around and looked at her friend.

"Yeah T?" Ivy asked with wonder and worry at the same time.

"Have you seen Gabe, Chyna, or Charlie?" Teddy asked with wonder as Ivy nodded.

"I don't know who Chyna is but I saw Charlie come in from the backyard and she's in her room, and Gabe was outside." Ivy explained with a smile.

"Thanks; anything else?" Teddy asked with wonder.

"No...but I'm guessing Chyna was the girl Gabe was with and they were with some boy in the backyard by the broken swing set as well." Ivy added.

"Fletcher!" Olive exclaime with excitment as she ran past everyone and to the backyard.

"Well guess they found him and thanks again Ivy I owe you big time!" Teddy said as they hugged and Ivy waved a final goodbye.

"We should go check on Fletcher and make sure he's okay; maybe he remember's something from last night." PJ said as Teddy nodded.

"Right." Teddy said as she and PJ began to walk towards the backyard.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan House Backyard, Christmas Morning...**

"Guys oh thank goodness your okay Fletcher!" Olive said as she raced into the backyard and hugged Fletcher.

"Yeah turn out we were dressed as elves and he was dressed as Santa and he got stuck in the swing set last night." Gabe said with a laugh.

"Weird; normally it's PJ getting stuck in the swing set." Teddy said as PJ sent her a look.

"Ha, ha." PJ said with sarcsum. "But why were you in the swing set?" PJ asked with wonder.

"Because we were getting Charlie's presents and she came out and I hid in the tube and Chyna, and Gabe jumped the fence." Fletcher explained.

"Oh that makes a lot more sense!" PJ said as everyone sent him a confused look.

"It makes no sense!" Teddy stated as Gabe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and neither does Fletcher and I wanted for horse-napping!" Olive stated with sadness as Fletcher looked at her with confusion.

"What!?" Fletcher asked as Chyna sent Olive a look as well.

"You two stole a horse!?" Chyna questioned in shock.

"If we did I don't remember..." Fletcher said with a frown; they were in a lot of trouble.

"Oh trust me we did and it was all your idea!" Olive said as Fletcher looked at her. "Okay; okay it was our idea...I love you!" Olive said as she hugged him.

"I love you too." Fletcher said as he leaned in to kiss her; Chyna stepped in between them. Teddy laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Honestly I'm happy you two are together and I fully support you but please no lovey dovey stuff in front of me please!" Chyna exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Nice Chyna!" Gabe said with a smile.

"But seriously guys what are we going to with the horse!?" Teddy questioned as they all looked at the horse who snorted at them, Teddy had gotten an idea...

* * *

**A/N - Well guys there nineteen this story's almost done! Thanks for reading but please REVIEW! :) hopefully the next update won't be to long :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	20. GETITRIGHT

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter twenty! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! :) As normal I own nothing from Ant Farm or Good Luck Charlie so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

#GETITRIGHT

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Park, Christmas Morning...**

"Teddy I can't believe your making us take back the horse!" Olive whined as she and everyone else walked into the Denver park.

"Yeah can't we just drop him off and run!?" Fletcher asked with wonder as Olive looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"No guys your admitting to what you've done because the same thing happened to me and Zuri and we wanted to run as well." Teddy explained.

"Who's Zuri!?" Fletcher whispered to Olive as she shrugged.

"But then Jessie made us and I'm kind of glad she did." Teddy finished explaining with a smile at the memories.

"Who's Jessie?" Olive asked as she looked at Fletcher who shrugged as well.

"Yeah and besides you guys did a crime and now you pay the price." Chyna said as Teddy and PJ nodded in agreement.

"Will we get to see Santa in the park?" Charlie wondered as she looked at Teddy who was holding her.

"Santa's back in the North Pole till next year it's already Christmas Charlie." Teddy said with a smile.

"Yes but you will see him next year." Chyna added as Charlie nodded.

"OMG!" A girl exclaimed as she came running over to the group who had the horse. "You guys found Spike!" The girl exclaimed with a smile.

"Yup we found him!" Olive stated trying to pass that story off hoping she and Fletcher wouldn't get into trouble.

"Wait a minuet..." The girl said as she looked at Olive and then at Fletcher who was standing next to Olive. "You two stole Spike!" The girl stated.

"Alright fine we did!" Fletcher stated as Olive smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the guilt was eating me, I couldn't hold it in anymore." Fletcher said as Olive sighed.

"That's it I'm calling the cops!" The girl exclaimed as everyone began to freak out.

"What you can't we're to young for jail!" Olive stated with a frown.

"Too bad you guys stole Spike and ruined the concert." The girl explained with annoyance

"Wait I thought Austin Moon was performing?" Gabe asked as everyone looked at him.

"He was suppose too but since Spike went missing he and team Austin went out looking for Spike and he called the horses name all night and by morning Austin's voice was gone." The girl explained with a frown.

"Wait Austin lives In Flordia how could he be in Denver?" Chyna asked as everyone looked at her. "What I'm a singer and us musicians keep track of one another." Chyna said as they all nodded in understanding.

"Yes but his manager Trish book him to perform and now he can't sing cause he lost his voice." The girl finished explaining.

"Were really sorry and I promise we would never do this on purpose." Fletcher said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah please don't call the cops." Olive said with plead in her voice.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Duncan House, Christmas Morning...**

"Well I hope you guys are happy you ruined a bunch of little kids Christmas." Teddy said as she looked at Olive and Fletcher.

"Hey don't blame them on their own I'm sure we all had something to do with it as well!" Chyna said in defense for her friends.

"So what do we do now?" PJ asked as they all sat in the living room.

"Sing!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile as she looked at Chyna.

"Hu?" Chyna asked with confusion as she looked at Charlie.

"Wait a minute Charlie might be onto something." Gabe said as he stood up. "Chyna you can sing at the concert." Gabe explained with a smile as he looked at Chyna.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Teddy said.

"Yeah plus the girl might not be as mad at us if we helped out!" Olive said as Fletcher nodded in agreement.

"Fine but under one condition..." Chyna said as everyone looked at her.

"What's that?" Charlie asked with wonder as she looked at Chyna.

"I'll sing if...if...Teddy sings with me." Chyna said with a smile as she looked at Teddy. Silence came over them as they all waited for Teddy to answer, she smiled and began nod.

"Deal!" Teddy said as everyone cheered and pulled into a group hug.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twenty! Thanks fir reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLoverer**


	21. Face 2 Face

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twenty-one! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys ROCK! :) As normal I own nothing from either show and I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter that is not mine and I do not own the song that is future in this chapter. ENJOY! :)**

**Oh and for the song; BOLD = Teddy **Regular = Chyna _Italics = Both_

* * *

Chapter 21

Face 2 Face

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Park Behind the Stage, Christmas Morning...**

"It's a good thing you guys can sing!" The girl stated as Chyna and Teddy got ready behind a stage in the Denver park.

"I know besides it was my idea." Gabe said as Teddy and Chyna sent him a look. "Okay, okay it was Charlie's idea, I just implied it." Gabe added.

"You guys can sing right!?" The girl asked as she grabbed Chyna and Teddy by their dresses that they were wearing.

"Um...yes." Teddy said as the girl let go of them and smiled. "In fact we chose a great song to sing." Teddy added with a smile.

"Really? What song did you chose?" The girl asked with wonder as Chyna smiled and answered.

"Face two face by Austin Moon featuring Jessie Prescott." Chyna said as the girl nodded and smiled.

"Awesome well your both on in two minutes!" The girl said as she held up to fingures and disappeared through the curtains to the main stage.

"Do you think Austin will be mad if we sing his song?" Chyna asked with worry at the thought as she looked at Teddy.

"He shouldn't be, we'll say it's a cover and were signing it because we like it." Teddy said with a smile as she nudged Chyna.

"Cool cause I really don't want him to show up at my house the next day threatening to call the cops." Chyna explained as Teddy laughed.

"Yeah Fletcher was already arrested before Christmas; we don't need you to be arrested on Christmas." Teddy said as Chyna laughed this time.

"Hey guys!" Fletcher exclaimed as he, Olive, and PJ came backstage with Charlie and Toby.

"Hey Fletch, what's up?" Chyna asked with a smile.

"We wanted to wish you guys good luck and say that we can't wait t hear the song!" PJ said with excitement and happiness.

"Thanks! We're doing a cover from Austin since he couldn't perform because of us." Teddy explained as they all nodded.

"Oh well good luck guys!" Olive said with a smile.

"Duncan! Parks! You're on!" The girl called through the curtains and then disappeared again.

**Pin Point Location, Denver Colorado Denver Park Front Stage, Christmas Morning...**

"Hello Denver! Welcome to the park celebration it's not the turn out we wanted but please enjoy." The girl said with a smile. "So without future more please welcome Chyna Parks and Teddy Duncan doing a cover song by Austin Moon featuring Jessie Prescott!" The girl said with as the music began.

I've been trying to reach you.  
**You know I've been working at the studio.**  
We should write a new song,  
**Maybe they'll play it on the radio!**

When can we get together?  
**Let's not wait another day.**  
Don't forget your guitar!  
**Got it already and I'm on my way.**

_It's been so long since I've saw you!_  
_I was wondering if you were real._  
_Now I can't believe my eyes yeah you're not pretend!_  
_I thought you might be my imaginary friend,_  
_you're like a star that landed in from outer space._  
_My world just got a whole lot brighter!_  
_Now that I can see you face to face._

Imaginary friends can't take your place.  
**I need to see ya, need to see ya...**  
With you and me talking face to face!  
**Face to face...**

Now I can't believe my eyes yeah you're not pretend!  
**I thought you were my imaginary friend,**  
You know that no one else can even take your place,  
**My whole world just got a lot bright!**  
_Now that I can see you face to face!_

The song (1) finished and the audience began to cheer and Chyna and Teddy hugged one another. While signing that song they realized that they really have become friends throughout this whole adventure. After their hug they let go and the fake snow around them began to fall...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twenty-one! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) Only one more chapter left :( But all good things must come to an end right? Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	22. Going Home

Good Luck A.N.T Farm - A Good Luck Charlie and A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is the last chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews and to all who have read! As normal I own nothing from either shows and I'm kind of sad this is over but please ENJOY this later chapter! :) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Going Home

"Well guys we finally got a hold of your teacher earlier and she and your class are coming to get you." Teddy said with a small smile.

"Thanks Teddy for all your help and thanks for letting us stay over Christmas." Chyna said with a smile as she hugged Teddy.

"No problem, you guys are welcomed here any time." Teddy said once more, she was kind of sad they were leaving.

"Yeah if you guys are ever in this town again just give us a call and maybe we can get together sometime." PJ said with hope as the three ants

"Of course!" Fletcher said with a smile as well. "We'll all still keep in touch right?" Fletcher asked with wonder.

"Defiantly! I know I'll be keeping in touch." Gabe said with a smile as they all laughed.

"Dude you've gotta move on..." PJ said as they all laughed, Chyna walked up to Gabe.

"Gabe look; your a great guy and I would love to get to know you but we just live so far apart." Chyna said with a small frown.

"So distance doesn't mean anything! I'm willing to wait for you." Gabe said as he took Chyna's hands who pulled away.

"It's, it's not going to work, I'm sorry." Chyna said as she walked back over to Fletcher and Olive.

"Love has no distance, don't you get it! I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Lauren!" Gabe said with hope and hurt.

"Gabe, you'll find someone you deserve better, and someone who will make you happy." Chyna said with a smile.

"She's right Gabe, maybe this wasn't meant to be." Teddy said as pulled her brother into a hug.

"Y-You just can't leave." Gabe said almost on the verge of tears.

"Guy wait a minuet!" PJ said as Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher were about to head out the door. "I found something that might help us on last night."

"Really what!?" Gabe asked forgetting about everything that just happened.

"Yeah and why do you have a camera?" Fletcher asked as Olive rolled her eyes.

"It's Teddy's and I remembered that we found out answer when we stayed with Jessie and them." PJ said as he handed Teddy her camera.

"Right because I record everything that happens." Teddy said as everyone gathered around her. "Let's check this out." Teddy said as she hit play.

* * *

"Charlie if you find this and wonder what happened to your sister and your brothers, well we got ran over by a horse!" Teddy said into the camera.

The camera moved and it showed PJ, Olive, and Gabe all in th middle of the living room with the horse Spike. PJ was holding the horse and it was trying to run away from everything that was going on, in fact it tried to kick them a couple of times. However when Spike pulled he made PJ lose his grip and he fell backwards in Gabe who fell into the tree and the tree fell onto him. The horse began to rear and everyone freaked out and began to run.

"Guys we need to tie this thing down stat!" Chyna called to the backyard as the camera moved once more.

* * *

On the screen it showed Fletcher who was dressed in a Santa costume placing presents in a big red bag and the horse came running out of the house into the yard. Chyna and Gabe came rushing out and and tied to grab the horse once more. In fact Chyna and Gabe were dressed as elves and Charlie came out of the house into the yard to find out where Gabe was for Teddy. Instantly they were lost on what to do.

"Charlie's coming hide!" Gabe said as he and Chyna shoved Fletcher into a tube that was connected to the swing. Chyna and Gabe jumped the fence.

"Hey! Get out of my yard!" Mrs. Dabney yelled as she chased the two out of the yard with a gnome statute, Teddy ran behind them.

* * *

"Did you find the horse!?" PJ asked as soon as Chyna, Olive and Teddy walked inside.

They shook there heads no and walked into the kitchen. However when the walked in a bunch of smoke came and there was a sound of bubbling food. PJ freaked because he forgot he, Gabe, and Fletcher were making food and when he saw that it was gonna blow he told them all to run. Chyna disappeared and so did Olive. There was a boom noise and sauce flew everywhere and the impact made Teddy land in the window out cold.

"Which us good luck Charlie." PJ managed to say before he passed out.

* * *

"Oh so that's how everything happened." Olive said as the video ended.

"Is it me or were all the scenes out of order?" Gabe asked with wonder as everyone nodded.

"Yeah that one was weird." Teddy said as they all laughed.

"Way be a good video director sis." PJ said as he, Gabe, and Fletcher began to laugh, Teddy sent him a look.

"He said it we didn't!" Fletcher said in defense as Gabe nodded in agreement and the sound of a car horn was heard.

"Well looks like your guys ride is here." Gabe said with a frown once more as he looked at Chyna and then he looked away.

"Thanks again everyone and Merry Christmas." Chyna said as they all puled into a hug, the car horn sounded again.

"WHERE COMING OLD LADY!" Fletcher yelled out the door as everyone looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!?" Skidmore yelled back hoping she miss heard him.

"I SAID WERE JUST COMING WONDERFUL LADY!" Fletcher yelled once more hoping she'd buy it, everyone looked at him still.

"Wow." Teddy said as Olive and Chyna laughed along with Gabe and PJ.

"Really Fletch?" Chyna asked as he came back over to them.

"What I'm already getting in trouble for getting arrested before Christmas, I don't need to get into more trouble." Fletcher said as they nodded.

"Well I guess it's time to leave." Chyna said as they nodded, they all grabbed their backs and began to walk out the door.

"Good luck ant farm." Charlie said as they all said their final goodbye's...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the final chapter! Oh and so your not confused I made the scenes out of order on the camera on purpose so the boys could make fun of Teddy for it. Anyway thanks for reading so much and I hope you all loved this story! Please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


End file.
